To have Courage! Would it Change things?
by Love Witch
Summary: Episode 19! Would the series change if Van told Hitomi how he felt? Chapter 2 up!
1. Give me Courage!

**Author's note: Well another story that got deleted. DOH!**

**I was just sitting there one day pondering on what would happen if Van had enough courage in the episode entitled "_Operation Golden Rule of Love"_ or episode nineteen, anyway I was wondering on what would happen if Van had told Hitomi how he felt, or as Folken called "Cross the line." What changes would there be to the series? Would it be drastic? Am I stupid for writing this? Who knows? Has someone else written this? If so I'm sorry. Anyway please no flames, construction criticism is okay. And also I'm bad at keeping character's in character so please be nice!**

"If we don't act, the dragon and the girl from the mystic moon will become closer," Dornkirk spoke with anxiety.

"Not to worry," Folken assured him. His confidence was strangely high.

"Huh?" Dornkirk questioned.

"The dragon still lacks the courage to **_cross the line_," Folken answered.**

"The line you say?" Dornkirk questioned his remark.

"Yes," Folken replied.

***

Meanwhile in the green plains of Asturia, the girl from the mystic moon was having conservation with the dragon in a Windmill which hid his Guymelef, Escaflowne from the enemy, Zaibach. The two were alone in the windmill.

"You'll make yourself sick," Van spoke seriously. _'It's not like you to be this upset. What's wrong Hitom,i you can talk to me?' Van's conscience spoke._

"I'm such a Jerk, I play nice but I butt into everyone's business," Hitomi sighed as she swung her legs which hung of the ledge. "I'm such an idiot." Suddenly she became taken aback when Van threw her what looked like a piece of fruit.

_'What's wrong with me? Why do I care about her so much?' _Van thought. _'She's so different from anybody I've ever known.'_

Hitomi the ripped the fruit open and then she put a straw in it and drank. "Ah, what are these?" she asked as she tried hard to get over the taste.

"They are Piscus," Van replied as he watched her intensively. "Do you feel any better now?" _'Oh Hitomi, if you only knew…'_

She replied with a simple "Err."

He laughed mentally. _'She looks so sweet, what the hell am I saying? I have a country to think about anyway she likes Allen.'_

After Van had his Piscus fruit, Van then started to rub down Escaflowne's sword in order to get rid of any grooves he obtained in recent battles. _'She still looks upset, I should say something.'_

After some time Van spoke, "If you go around with that nervous look on your face something bad will happen to you." _'You could have said something else, quickly cover it up some how.' _

"Huh?" Hitomi replied to his comment. He continued to rub down is sword as she stopped drinking from the Piscus fruit.

"It's certainly not like you to be depressed is it," Van replied to her answer as he still continued to rub down on his sword. _'Well seeing that you're going down that path you might as well get it out of system, you like her.'_

Hitomi simply blinked. _'He's trying to make me feel better.' _

_"Do it now Van?" _He yelled mentally. __

"Hitomi," He spoke again. "I want to stay with me, stay with me from now on that is."

Hitomi dropped her fruit in shock. '_Van…'_

***

"Destiny levels climbing smoothly," a voice yelled

"Fate prediction at critical, chaos isn't halting," another voice cried.

Folken watched on intensively. 

"I can't see it, I can't see this crucial moment," Dornkirk

***

"Hitomi," He spoke again. "I want to stay with me, stay with me from now on that is." _'Why am I doing this? She'll probably reject me for that knight.'_

"But Van what do you mean?" Hitomi hesitantly asked, her cheeks were burning bright red. _'Does Van…no, it can't be. Can it?'_

_'Come on Hitomi don't make me say it,' _Van cried mentally.

"I want you to stay with me," he simply replied. _'Great going, you really know how to elaborate.'_

Hitomi mumbled. _'Van…I don't understand.'_

"I want you," Van cried. _'Oh brilliant, just scare her.'_

Hitomi let out a gasp. _'Van couldn't, he's a King and to him I'm just the weird girl from the mystic moon. He always looks at me funny as if I'm weird.'_

"I want…" he hesitated. _'Tell her or…loose her. Do you want to loose her? Never! Then tell her. For once have the courage. Do you want to be like Folken, the coward?'_

"Van, what is it?" Hitomi asked sweetly. _'I'm listening, tell me please.' She felt her cheeks become hotter. '_Does he like me?'__

_'Have the courage? It's better to have tried than do nothing. That's what mother used to say.' _Van then turned to look at her. _'You can do it!'_

"I want you," he simply said, his voice was sweet and mild.

"Van I don't understand," Hitomi said. __

"Hitomi, this hard for me, I'm no good at this type of thing, I grew up with idea of dragon slaying, becoming a King and fighting a war, not this." Van cried. _'Just keep digging that hole, why don't you?'_

"Okay…" Hitomi hesitated. _'What should I say?' "I don't what to say. I wish I could help you."_

Hitomi then stood up. _'Why are you bothering, she likes Allen?' _Van let out a sigh and turned away.

"I don't know why I am bothering since you love Allen **_so much_?" Van angrily spoke.**

"What's Allen got to do with this?" Hitomi asked baffled.

"Why don't you go and swoon over that Knight like you always do," Van commented harshly. Van's mind was in turmoil as he couldn't understand why this was coming out of his mouth.

"I don't swoon over him," Hitomi angrily protested. Suddenly there was silence between the two, neither of them could think of anything to say to the other.

"I'm invisible," Van mumbled, is head turned away from her.

"Van I don't understand you," Hitomi cried. "I worry for you so much sometimes."

The last set of words escaped her mouth.

"What?" Van questioned his head turning to her direction.

_'Do I like Van?' _Hitomi questioned herself. 

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Van asked as he came closer to her.

"Van, just tell me what your trying to say," Hitomi yelled. _'Why am I acting like this?_

"Hitomi," Van stuttered. "I care okay," He yelled and took a couple of steps back.

_'Prepare to be rejected.'_

_'Van you care for me,' _her mind brewed on his last set of explosive words.

**LW: Read and Review**


	2. Courage

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. It's very nice of you all. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review. I'm useless at keeping character's in character so please don't complain about that.**

"Hitomi," Van stuttered. "I care okay," He yelled and took a couple of steps back.

_'Prepare to be rejected.'_

_'Van you care for me,' her mind brewed on his last set of explosive words._

Hitomi couldn't move every part of her body was in deep shock that it was impossible for her to react or even move. Her eyes locked onto the ground beneath her. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. 

_'Those deep chocolate-red eyes, those eyes which always seemed to look at me strangely, those eyes which would look at me with…concern.' _ Her thoughts were disjointed and confused. None of it was making sense but when she tried to make sense of it, she became even more confused. She realised she had been mistaken.

_'When I thought he was looking at me funny, he was actually looking at me with concern," _Hitomi was panicking strangely. _'Why didn't I see this before?'_

**_'Because you didn't want to see it,' a voice spoke._**

****

_'Grandma,' Hitomi said mentally looking up to the image before her._

**_'Oh Hitomi, you heart still wavers and yet you can't see the blatant truth,' She said softly._**

****

_'I don't understand,' Hitomi mentally spoke._

**_'Your visions should have told you, don't let them split you apart,' her grandma said and then she disappeared._**

****

"Grandma," Hitomi said out loud.

Van watched Hitomi intensively as he realised she was having another vision. _'I shouldn't have even bothered. I've just gone and complicated things even further.'_

**_'No Van,' a female spoke._**

****

_'Mother,' Van spoke mentally, he couldn't actually see her._

**_'Your will guides the fate of Gaea,' Varie spoke. 'Remember that.' _**

Van knew she had gone at that moment. "My will…" Van stuttered out loud.

"My visions…apart," Hitomi stuttered. She then looked straight into the eyes of the raven headed king. _'Oh my…' She gasped mentally. Suddenly she saw a wall full of strings break in front of her allowing her to pass so that she could get to get to Van. _'I love Van.'__

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Van asked feeling very uncomfortable by the way Hitomi was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry Van," she cried. A tear trickled down her eye.

"It's okay," Van said softly turning away from her. He wouldn't let her see him in this state. "I didn't think you would return my feelings.'

"That's not what I'm sorry for," Hitomi quickly said. 

"Hitomi…" Van whispered not daring to turn around.

"I was wrong," Hitomi spoke wiping the tear from her face. "I didn't understand." Van then felt her arms wrap around his waist as her face leaned against his back. Hitomi felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Van gasped in shock. He then felt a smile emerge on his lips as he placed his hands on her hands.

***

"What's happening?" Dornkirk asked impatiently. Folken's eyes widened. 

_'He couldn't have crossed the line,' _Folken thought. _'He's too stubborn.'_

"Destiny levels are still climbing," a man cried. "We may to intervene personally.

They seem to be climbing further."

_'Van couldn't of,' _Folken gasped out loud.

"Folken, you said he couldn't cross the line," Dornkirk yelled irritated.

"He couldn't of, he hasn't got the courage," Folken angrily spoke to his defence.

"What do you think we should do then?" Dornkirk asked.

"Stay put and see what happens," Folken replied.

"What happens if he goes beyond the line?" Dornkirk asked.

"He can't," Folken replied calmly.

"This is a big gamble you're making us take, Folken," Dornkirk stated.

"Don't worry," Folken said. "You'll see I'm right, he'll mess up soon." Dornkirk let out a groan and continued to gaze into the big pink sphere.

***

Van and Hitomi stood in their places for at least two minutes until Van removed his hands of Hitomi's hands. Hitomi let out a gasp. Van turned around towards her so that their faces were parallel to each other. They gazed into each others eyes.

_'Say something, don't just stand there like a statue,' _Van's unconscious yelled at him. _'She has beautiful eyes.' Before Van even knew it he repeated what his conscience said. "You have beautiful eyes." Van felt his cheeks become hot._

"Thank you Van," Hitomi said sweetly. "You have really beautiful eyes too."

"Really?" Van asked.

"Yes," Hitomi smiled, she then ran her right hand through his hair. "And also really nice hair too." 

Her hand rested on his cheek. Van blushed harder. Hitomi felt the warmth of his cheeks on her hand. 

"Hitomi I don't know…" Van started. 

"Yes Van," Hitomi spoke.

_"You couldn't say it before, now say it Van, you've got nothing else to loose,' _Van's mind scolded him.

"I don't know if I could live without out you," Van blurted out in what sounded like one word.

Hitomi smiled. "I've got something to tell you Van come closer," Hitomi whispered. Van did as he was instructed as her hand guided him closer towards her face.

"Closer," Hitomi whispered. Van moved closer until their lips were inches apart. "Van…" she started.

"Yes Hitomi," Van whispered as their noses were touching. 

"I love you," Hitomi whispered and she pulled him in towards her. Their lips touched. Van was surprised at first as his eyes widened but as their kiss progressed on he closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips were moist and soft. He found himself loosing himself in her. And he knew she was feeling the same way. Finally they parted. Hitomi cushioned her head onto Van's shoulder. Van's arms wrapped tighter around her.

"I love you too," Van whispered into her hair and kissed her hair in the process.

***

"Emperor Dornkirk," A voice cried. "The levels are too high."

"The fate alternating machine has broken," another voice cried.

"What?" Dornkirk questioned. A big commotion arose at the Zaibach floating fortress.

"We have to go in and separate them," a voice cried.

"Yeah," Another voice agreed.

_'Van, my brother, you did it you crossed the line,' _Folken's mind spoke. _'I should be angry at this but you've found happiness and I'm glad you have.'_

"Folken," Dornkirk yelled.

"This is a rather unexpected turn of events," Folken spoke calmly.

"What do we do now?" Dornkirk angrily spoke.

"I have no idea," Folken replied.

"We must separate them," a general of Zaibach cried.

"It seems like our only option," Folken replied.

"Make the intensified luck soldiers," Dornkirk yelled.

"They'll be ready for tomorrow though," Folken said.

"Tomorrow is King Aston's daughter's wedding," the general exclaimed.

"Perfect timing," Dornkirk laughed.

"But what if the Dragon and the girl become closer?" the general asked.

"One day won't make any difference," Dornkirk replied.

_'I fear one day may be enough,' _Folken thought. Folken was about to speak but he decided not to. _"I better get Naria and Eriya ready.'_

***

Van and Hitomi were still in their embrace but this time they were seated. Van continued to stroke her hair as Hitomi fiddled with Van's white strings on his red shirt. Her fingers would wrap the string around her fingers and then uncoil it.

"Hitomi…" Van hesitated. 

"Yes," Hitomi smiled.

"What about Allen?" Van asked seriously. Hitomi then pulled herself away from Van's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes.

"What about him?" Hitomi asked.

"Your feelings for him," Van replied softly in a disappointed voice.

"I don't have feelings for Allen, he was just a crush," Hitomi replied. "Did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry if I did. I didn't know Van."

"It's okay," Van said softly. "At least you're with me now."

"Oh Van," Hitomi snuggled herself into Van's shoulder again.

"Don't leave me Hitomi," Van suddenly spoke.

"I won't," Hitomi smiled and her fingers intertwined with that of Van's.

"Nothing will separate us, I'll protect you," Van whispered into her hair.

"I know and I'll protect you," Hitomi giggled. Van smiled. 

**LW: I couldn't be asked to write anymore** **but in the next chapter will Van and Hitomi get closer and make Escaflowne even more powerful. Will anyone find out? What will be Zaibach do?  What about Barbie boy? Well all will be revealed in the next chapter! The rating will go up in the next chapter. Read and Review!**


End file.
